Mega Man
Mega man is a video game series created by the hat company Capcom. The first mega man game came out in 1890 and it was a mega hit. IGN was made just so they could say rating to the game, and here the list of these ratings from people who works in IGN. * Hitler gave the game a 9/11 rating. * God gave the game a 10/10 rating. * Snoop Dogg gave the game a 4/20 rating for how bad the game is. * Sonic the hedgehog gave the game a 8/10 rating. History One day when Doctor light made robots, he created a robot that shots peas. He used him to get food when he was hungry, but one day, Willy Wonka came and took his robots and made them evil. Doctor light could not hurt people so mega man was going to hurt Willy Wonka for doing something so cruel. But Willy Wonka made the robots he stole more fancy just to call them The robot masters. He also made rooms for them. But Mega man damaged the robot masters, also Willy Wonka. The Robot Masters The Robot Masters are the robots Willy Wonka stole from Doctor light, and they have cool powers. There are only eight robot masters in the mega man games except the first and the second one. There were only 6 in the first game and only 9 in the second game. Games * Mega man: It was a mega hit. Robot man, man man, women man, black man, north man and evil man was the robot masters in this game. * Mega man 2: It was a gut hit. head man, body man, arm man, toe man, mouth man, ear man, hair man, dick man baby and butt man was the robot masters in this game. * Mega man 3: It was a german hit. speed man, shoe man, gun man, flower man, real man, couch man, chair man and wall man was the robot masters in this game. * Mega man 4kidz: It was a bad hit. IGN also said it was bad. ash man, donut man, one man, piece man, japan man, animated man, kawaii man and poke man was the robot masters in this game. * Mega Man 5: It was a little hit. fruit man, paper man, leaves man, two man, radio man, salty man, pc man and white man was the robot masters in this game. * Mega man 6 (66): It was a Burning hit. Fire fighters man, Sam man, devil man, fire man, hell man, six man, bad man and red man was the robot masters in this game. * 7 Mega man: It was a GRAND hit. Grand man, Smol man, loud man, snow man, statue man, wood man, bean man and rotten man was the robot masters in this game. * Mega man 8: Now people began to get a little tired of mega man, because the robot masters had stupid names. now they had radom letters and man as a name. More mega men Fans were angry because mega man 8 was bad. Capcom had to do something quick to not make IGN be over. Capcom found out that they had to make him cooler. So, they made mega man cooler, so they made him look cooler. They made him look like an emo. they changed his name to Mega one xoxox. Now they made 78897689076890784977937848 more people to like him. But in 1978 a lot of womens were angry that there was not enough womens in mega man. Then they made Mega women because they were spoiled little brats. End of mega man In 2012, Capcom said that they was gonna stop making mega man games, now the world was ending. Everyone started to cry. Hitler was so upset he went to back in time and went on the plane that did 911. But Nintendo took mega man and put him in Super Smash Bros 4. Then Hitler, jumped off the plane and walked in to a portal to 2014. Capcom was angry at Nintendo. They had to hurt Nintendo for doing something naughty. They had intended to kill them with a bomb, but Nintendo killed them first. But a few of the Capcom people survived the bomb, and then they made a brand new game called Mighty No9. and it sucked ok bye good ahhahha kill yourselfmgegehwkjheqdhdwbuqdwbiuubidiusiuxbihhxaainhn Category:Games Category:Robots